Letters to Okassan
by Kristeta
Summary: Chapter 11 now up!Set in modern times,the story revolves around Satchin Seta,Misao's only child with Soujirou.In this chapter Satchin and Iyasu Shinomori (Aoshi's son) spend the night together! Oooohhh..
1. Default Chapter

09/19/2001

Letters to Okassan

Seta Satchin was sitting on a subway bound for Kyoto,Japan. Damn this stupid school project.I should be in Shibuya right now,cruising with my girlfriends,boy-hunting.But look!Now I have to go visit my great grandfather's home!If it were not for that new Louis Vuitton bag Daddy promised me,I could care less if I repeat this course.

Satchin is the only child of Seta Soujirou and Makimachi Misao.She studies in one of the pricey private schools abound in the Harajuku quarter of Tokyo where she and her parents live.Daddy's girl is how everyone calls her at school because her father practically worships her a little too much.

"Everyone going off at Kyoto Station 1!We're going to be there in 5 minutes time folks!" the digitized voice of the train operator was heard on the speakers.

"Satchin-chan!!!!" She could hear a delicate female voice over the crowds of people in the train station. "Okon-san!It's good to see you!" Satchin said in the most polite voice she could ever muster.At least Okon's cooler than the other people.She thought.

Shortly they stashed Satchin's stuff at the back of Okon's spankin' new car. "Your okassan told me that you're staying here for a month?" Okon asked Satchin while they were driving across the highway. "Hai."

"What is this school project about anyway?"Okon asked her again as they stopped at an intersection.

"Well.......we're supposed to gather some visual evidence of our clan....it's for my Sociology class..." Satchin replied before fishing around her purse for a stick of cigarette.

"Does your parents know that you smoke Satchin-chan?" Okon asked her while pressing the button that would automatically make the window go down.

"They don't have to know....."Satchin replied in a carefree tone.

Okon cast her a disaproving look.

"Aaaw c'mon Okon!Lighten up girl!Don't tell me you're going to squeal to homebase that I'm a smoker,ne?" Satchin groveled.

"No.It's not my place to interfere with the family affairs of other people."Okon replied staring ahead.

They stopped for lunch at a convinience store and by the time they reached what was formerly the Oniwabashuu headquarters it was already dinner time.

Shiro,Kuno and Omasu greeted them.

After the usual handing over of presents,they got Satchin settled in her mother's old room.

No sooner when Satchin closed the door,her mobile phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Satchin-chan!!!!How's my little angel?"

"Daddy!Hi!!!"

"Aaaawww....look at that....you're going to be there for a month and look at your old man.You haven't even been gone for 24 hours,but I'm starting to miss you already....."

"Aaaw Daddy......."she wheedled.

"If you need some money to be transferred to your account,don't hesitate to call me,darling."

"Of course Daddy.Have you eaten dinner already?"

"Hai sweetie!Hey,your mom wants to talk to you.I'm going to pass the phone to her."

"Ok.Hi mom......"

***************

Satchin woke up to sunlight streaming through the paper panes of her window and wondered where she was. Kyoto.Doing this damned school project.

She sighed and looked at the clock 

"Nine o' clock?!I'm awake on nine a.m. and it's not even a school day?!"she muttered.

She got dressed and headed for her mother's personal bathroom.

"Hard to believe that a clan of ninjas used to live here.It's all modern and stuff."she mumbled to her reflection in the mirror.

After lunch,Satchin decided to get a head start on her project. Omasu showed her the attic where the family memoirs and documents are placed.

"Damn!I'm going to look through these dusty stuff?! My nails are going to be really ruined!"she complained to herself.

She started walking around and suddenly went sprawling on the floor.

"What the f-?!Heeeeey,what's this?"she said out loud as she saw what tripped her.

It was a small box.A litttle bit larger than a shoebox would normally be.

"My...this box is pretty!What is it doing in a place like this?This probably cost a fortune!"she mumbled,debating whether she should open the box or not.

"Oh well.Might as well open it."she said with a shrug."Oh damn.I broke a nail."

When she opened the box,what she saw inside surprised her.It was pictures of her mother when she was a lot younger.And she was with another man.

"Was this a former boyfriend?My....my......'kassan.....you have good taste in men!"she muttered while looking at the photos. When she was done looking at the photographs,she saw a thick journal at the bottom of the box. Satchin opened the journal and started reading its contents.Unconciously she sank to the dusty floor,reading her mother's past life which is growing more interesting with every page.

Satchin kept on reading her mother's adventures when she was still her age. Satchin wasn't able to believe that her mother used to be a ninja too. And that she posed as a prostitute who would steal men's money before they could even touch her. Misao kept mentioning the name Aoshi Shinomori in every journal entry, aside from that,she also mentioned that she would look all over Japan until she found him.

" 'Kassan....I thought you lead a very boring life......You've hidden so much from me....." Satchin mumbled while flipping through the journal.

She had gone through about half the journal,and when she turned the next page, a sheet of paper fell out from the folds. Satchin picked it up from the dusty floor and realized that it was a letter to her mother.

"Ooooooh!Fancy that!I think it's a love letter!How novel!" Satchin muttered before reading it.

Hello love,  
  
It's been way too long,since I realized that you're the most important thing in my life.  


I've got a need to tell you....I know that I was wrong....Show you how I feel at what's going on.  
  
I don't know what to say......  
  
Except,I loved that girl so much. But I didn't show it.I started spreading myself too thin.Pulled it right,thought she didn't know it.Such childish games I've played.Fooled her with my touch.  
  
Time has taught me so much....  
  
I've known enough to say...  
  
I was too young,but that's no excuse.I've had too much too soon.I'd wanted more room to please my restless youth.  
  
Now understand,I can't take my place beside you.  
  
You treated me so kind,you were all mine....And I just walked away...  
  
Is there a way that we can turn back the hands of all of that precious time I let slip by? I can't take much more of this,so I got to try....  
  
To get you back and say.....  
  
I was too young,but that's no excuse.I've had too much too soon.I'd wanted more room to please my restless youth.  
  
True love comes once in a lifetime....  
  
And if it's true,then you'll be back in mine...  
  
Aoshi

Her mother loved this man. But he had rejected her too many times to count. Satchin shook her head and resumed reading the journal. Her mother did everything to make this man named Aoshi to love her. 

"Mother sure is very insistent. She must've loved this man too much.....I wonder why she didn't end up with him?" She mumbled to herself. 

After she flipped through more pages,Satchin was unprepared for what she was about to read. Her mother decided to settle in Tokyo for good. She had decided to forget about Aoshi.

"Why 'Kassan? Man! I didn't know your love story was this tragic!"

After a couple of pages, Satchin learned about the reason behind her mother's heartbreak.

Aoshi Shinomori married another woman.And if that wasn't enough. Misao had to endure the torture of watching them get married as the entire Oniwabashuu was required to attend the private ceremony since Aoshi had no family of his own.

Satchin flipped to the next entry. Her mother wrote that she would be leaving for Tokyo in three days. The ink was botched. Satchin assumed that her mother was crying when she wrote this.

Another couple of pages and Satchin found another letter inserted between the pages.

Misao,  
  
What's the matter? Is the truth too hard to hear? Well I think I know  
I'm not the one you love.  
  
We've both played out our lives.  
  
But the years don't change the way I feel inside.  
  
Are you missing me?  
  
Well,just be aware of how much I still care.  
  
I need your love.  
  
I give to you my heart and soul.Now I just need to let you know.  
you're a part of me that I just can't let go...  
  
Well tell me something misao,is there still something inside  
to remind you of the way it used to be?  
  
And how the years have gone by,still there's something I must say,  
no one ever could have loved you more than me.  
  
So I pass some time now...wishing you were mine now...  
  
Are you missing me?  
  
Well you know it's not too late,how long must I wait to hear you say...  
  
And i need your love....  
  
Everywhere i go there's a memory....  
  
But you can't decide on me,well you've gotta let go of your mind...  
  
Someday you're going to find yourself just like me.....  
  
Just be aware of how much I still care........  
  
I just can't let go.......  


Aoshi

Satchin read her mother's reaction to this letter, and she couldn't help agreeing with her mother's sentiments. She wanted to find out more things. But unfortunately,that was the last page in the journal.Satchin decided to take the box and its contents in her room.

She went out to the courtyard and saw Okon sweeping.

"Okon-san?"

"Hai, Saitchin-san?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"What do you know of the man named Shinomori Aoshi?"

Okon became silent all of a sudden.

"Come on.Tell me."Satchin prodded.

"How did you know about his existence?" Okon asked her.

"I found something that belonged to my mother."was all Satchin said.

"I see. Well, he was the Okashira until he disappeared for years. That's when your great-grandfather decided to make your mother the Okashira of the clan." Okon replied.

"Your mother loved Aoshi so much. Until things happened. She met a few new friends,all of them are still living nearby. We all thought that they would end up together, but Aoshi married another woman all of a sudden. I think it's to prove that he could never love Misao because she's to immature for him."

"Okon, were you there when Aoshi got married to another woman?"

"Yes. And though your mother maintained an impassive face all throughout the ceremony which she was forced to attend. You could feel the pain and sorrow coursing through her that moment.A few weeks after the wedding,she announced that she was going to study in Tokyo. Okina-sama agreed with her and gave her his blessing. Five days before Misao's departure for Tokyo,Aoshi-sama showed up here and they talked for an entire afternoon,but not here. I think he took her to the river. He brought her back home,but your mother was very quiet. All she said was 'Goodbye Shinomori.' before going in...."

"Okon, how did you know all of these things?"

"Hehehehe Satchin. I am not an Oniwabashuu for nothing. We are all trained spies,remember?"

"Did they see each other again?"

"Yes. Aoshi also got invited on your mother's wedding day.He showed up with his wife and his son. I didn't like his wife though. She was way too vain. His son, Iyasu, looks very much like him when Aoshi was young. Your mother's other friends were there too. She was the last to get married among them,for your information."

"Okon-san,could you accompany me to 'Kassan's old friends tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll give them a call tonight."

******************************************************************

The next morning, Satchin was ushered into a large mansion a few streets from where she lives. According to Okon, this is the home of Dr. Megumi and Sanosuke Sagara.

"Madame Megumi, the people you've been expecting are here."she heard the hushed voice of the butler upstairs.

"Arigato Tadao-san. Have they been served some tea,yet?"

"Of course Madame."

"Tell them I'm coming down in a few moments. I just have to sign some new documents. Where is Sanosuke?"

"He still making his rounds at the firecracker factory Madame."

"I see.Go see to our guests Tadao-san."

After a few moments, Satchin was almost getting bored looking around the living room. Just then she heard a voice from the grandiose staircase.

"Hello Okon. Hello Satchin-san." a glamorous woman was descending the stairs. Her long black hair hung behind her. 

"Hello Dr. Megumi." Satchin said.

Just then the front door opened to a man with brown hair and what looks like a very expensive business suit.

"Sano!You're just in time!This is Misao's only child! Seta Satchin." Megumi told her husband with a gesture toward Satchin.

"Hello young lady." Sano said.

"Hello sir."Satchin said with a smile.

Megumi's face was in shock as she was assesing Satchin.

"Sano....she has Misao's facial features....and Soujirou's smile....."

******************************************************************

After a few moments, Satchin was introduced to Makoto and Maiko Sagara. Maiko was three years older than Satchin. Megumi insisted that she accompany Satchin to the home of the Himura's. While Okon said that she'd best be heading off for work.

The two hit it off immediately. After they had lunch at a restaurant, they walked to the Himura's home,when another house caught Satchin's attention.

"Nice huh?" Maiko asked her.

"Oh yeah."Satchin replied as she started walking again.

"That's the home of the Stock Exchange CEO, Shinomori Aoshi and his wife Reiko." Maiko explained.

"Aaahh.." was all Satchin said.

They haven't gone far when a car stopped beside them.

"Oh! Mr. Shinomori! It's you!" Maiko exclaimed.

"Hello Maiko-chan.It's nice to see you." Aoshi said behind the wheel of his BMW.His eyes strayed over to the girl with Maiko Sagara. He could have sworn it was Misao.

"Oh!Pardon me for my manners. Mr. Shinomori, this is Seta Satchin." 

"Hello Mr. Shinomori." 

Her voice seems cold toward me. And her eyes....they suddenly lost their girlish gait than when she was with Maiko. Could it be that Misao told her about me? What is Misao's daughter with Soujirou doing here in Kyoto? 

"Hello Ms. Seta."

"Well....we'd be going off to Mihoko's home now!" Maiko said cheerfully.

"She need to be introduced to the coolest people in town,you know!" she said in a stage whisper to Aoshi.

"Have fun girls."He said with a smile before driving into his huge home.

******************************************************************

Three days later, Mihoko,Maiko and Satchin were cruising the mall. 

"Hey Satchin,you're here for only a month right?" Maiko asked her.

"Yeah,I'm only here for my project in Sociology."Satchin replied.

Mihoko was about to say something when her mobile phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Oh Oniisan Kenji!What?Oh ok.I'll go ask my girlfriends first.If they agree where will we meet you guys?Oh. Ok. Got it." Mihoko said into her cellular phone then hung up.

"Hey girlfriends! My older bro wants to know if you guys would like to have lunch with him and his friends."

******************************************************************

They were supposed to have lunch at this restaurant with private rooms. Satchin saw Himura Kenji- Mihoko's older brother, Sagara Makoto-Maiko's older brother and another young man who she haven't met yet.

"Seta Satchin, I would like you to meet Shinomori Iyasu. Shinomori Iyasu, meet Seta Satchin." Kenji said.

Satchin bowed politely,so did Iyasu.

So this is Aoshi's son....he is handsome.....


	2. 

"Itadakimasu!"

While everyone was eating their respective lunches,Satchin can't help looking over at Iyasu.

If this guy is how Aoshi looked like when he was younger,I absolutely understand why mother liked him a lot.

"Satchin-dono?"Kenji asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hai,Kenji-kun?"

"Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Hai."she replied.

"Are you sure?"Kenji asked her.

"Sore nani?"she asked with a confused look on her face.

Maiko looked pointedly at Satchin while pointing at Satchin's chopsticks which were now dipped in her tea cup.

"Oh."Satchin laughed uncomfortably while blushing slightly."Gomen,gomen.It's just that I was trying to remember if I already compiled some of my notes back in my computer."

"It's ok.So how is your research going?" Makoto asked her.

"Oh.I've found out a lot of stuff in the attic back at home . Most of the stuff I found were about my mom's past."Satchin can't help glancing at Iyasu while she said this.

For a brief moment,ice blue eyes met indigo colored ones.

Iyasu didn't like the uncomfortable and stifling feeling he got at that short span of time his eyes met with the Seta girl.

Whoever she is, she is not your ordinary girl. A voice inside of him said.

Someone's cellular phone rang.It was Satchin's.

"Moshi moshi?"

Even the sound of her voice is enough to make me nervous.What is this? Why it my face feeling warmer? I have to talk to Otoussan when I get home . This is the first time I've felt like this.

"Hey guys,I'm sorry to suddenly take off like this.But I really have to go home right now.Could someone tell me where the cab station is located here in the mall?" Satchin asked them.

Don't let her go.That annoying voice again.

"I'll take you home ...........um.........what I mean to say is, if you want me to............It would be more convinient since I have my car with me.....I absolutely understand if you decline........" he stammered.

Kenji and Makoto looked at each other knowingly.

Satchin was too preoccupied to notice the look that went between the two young men.

"Yeah.Whatever.I really have to go.You sure this is fine with you?"she asked him while gathering her things.

"Of course."

They left within a couple of minutes and five minutes later they came to the mall parking lot where a BMW convertible was parked, Iyasu approached it and opened the passenger door for Satchin.

"Domo Iyasu-kun." she said.

**********************************************

"Tadaima." Iyasu made his presence known at the door.

"Iyasu-chan......"his mother looked at him dotingly as she came to the front room.

"Hello Okassan.Is Otoussan home?"

"He's in his study,son.Is there a problem?"

"Iie Okassan.I just need to talk to him about something."

"It's not about money,I hope?Iyasu,you can always ask me."

"Iie.It's not about money Okassan.I really need to go now."

Iyasu looked around for his father's study.When he found the right door,he raised his hand to knock.But his father beat him to it.

"Come in Iyasu." Aoshi Shinomori said.

"You never cease to amaze me Otoussan."Iyasu muttered.

"I was an Okashira,remember?"

"Otoussan....."

"You want to talk to me about something?"

"Hai.It's about........a girl."

Aoshi Shinomori closed the folder of documents he's going over,removed his reading glasses and looked at his son.

"A girl . "

"Hai Otoussan."

"What about this girl?"

"She makes me feel.....stuff......"

"Stuff . That's a start....go on....."

"I just met her today...she's not from around here.I heard she's from Tokyo.She's a friend of Makoto's imoto."

"Is her name by chance Satchin Seta?" Aoshi asked Iyasu inquiringly.

Iyasu turned beet red.

"I met her a few days ago Iyasu." With that Aoshi sighed audibly.

"Her mother and I......knew........each other before....The last time I saw Misao was on her wedding day."Aoshi said.

"Iyasu....."

"Hai Otoussan?"

"Don't make the same mistakes as I did when I was around your age."

************************************

That night, as Satchin was typing her rough draft for her project in her IMac laptop,she can't help thinking about Iyasu Shinomori. Her gaze fell at the box her mother owned and once again looked at the photographs of Aoshi and her mother. She had the chance of meeting Aoshi Shinomori a few days ago...and even if he had aged, he is still handsome. 

I wonder if Okassan still remembers him............

************************************

TOKYO

Misao Seta was sitting in traffic jam in the Shibuya quarter.She kneaded the steering wheel of her Explorer and cursed under her breath.

The house was definitely very quiet ever since her pride and joy has left for Kyoto for her school project.

I wonder how is Aoshi doing right now.Does he still remember me?

On impulse,she picked up her cellular phone and dialled her husband's number.

"Hai?"

"Soujirou."

"Hello Anata.Being alone here in Hokkaido is lonely without you....but I'm only here for a night...."

"I know Anata.Listen.I'm going to Kyoto tonight.I'm staying with Seta.I'm going to be back here in Tokyo around 8 pm tomorrow night."

"Drive safely Misao."

"I will."

************************************

Misao went shopping for a bunch of clothes to change into when she got to Kyoto. She also brought some things she thought her daughter might need. After all,a lot of new trends have sprouted since she left for Kyoto.

She arrived in Kyoto at around 9 pm.

The following morning,Misao and her daughter took the day off to shop in the mall where Satchin and her friends often hang out.

When they got tired of walking around,they stopped to have coffee at Starbucks.

"Satchin-san!"

"Iyasu-kun!Why,what a lovely surprise."

"Hello Misao."a deep voice said.

Misao looked up from her latte and laid her eyes for the first time in years at Aoshi Shinomori.

"Hello Aoshi.It's been a long while."


	3. Soujirou's Girls

this chapter may sound very Gilmore Girls-ish,but I have to admit that this chapter is inspired by my relationship with my mom.

"Hello Aoshi."

With that Misao flashed Aoshi a genuine smile and invited him and his son to sit down at their table.

"I didn't know you were in town."Aoshi asked her with an inquiring look.

"Oh I'm leaving tonight.I still have work in Tokyo.I just left on a whim because I miss my daughter."Misao said while patting her daughter's arm.

"Moo-oooom!"

"So...Aoshi......is he your son?"

"Hai.This is my son,Iyasu."

"Hello Iyasu."

"Hello Madame."

"Listen,Satchin-san.I almost forgot to tell you...I must be getting old.....the Sagaras are having a ball at their place five days from now and you are invited." Aoshi said before taking a sip of his brewed coffee and ever so slightly nudged his son's feet under the table.

Iyasu got the message his father was trying to send him.

"Um....Satchin-san.......I know we still don't know each other that well.....but would you.....would you....."

"Aaaaaaaw would you look at that Aoshi......your son's blushing!!!!! Hey Iyasu-chan,are you asking my daughter out?" Misao said with a wicked smile on her face.

"If you would permit me to do so,Madame." Iyasu said,his face bright red.

"Well why are you asking me?! I'm not the one you would like to go with in that ball,aren't you?But still,you have to admit,I was quite the looker when I was Satchin's age.....in fact, I look even better!" With that Misao gave off a light laugh.

"Moo-ooooom!Stop it!!!" Satchin muttered.

"Satchin-san, would you go to the Takani's ball next weekend with me?" Iyasu said in a formal voice,his face still red.

"Well?!" Both Misao and Aoshi asked Satchin,looked at each other and gave embarassed smiles to each other.

"I would be honored Iyasu...."

"Oh would you look at that!!!Look at the time!!!Satchin and I have to go now...we still have to buy her an outfit for Megumi's ball and I have to start preparing to go home to Tokyo . Aoshi,it was nice seeing you again, Iyasu-chan it was nice meeting you!" Misao said hurriedly.

"Mo-- MOM?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!geez...." Satchin said as Misao opened the trunk of her car and put their shopping bags in.

Misao faced her daughter,crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright missy......"

"What?!"

"What are you scheming up in that brain inside that pretty head of yours?" Misao asked her daughter.

"I'm not scheming!"

"Satchin,love of my life,I KNOW you. 29 hours of labor proved that.Besides,I could almost hear the wheels in your head turning. Well,I'm waiting for an answer or you won't be getting that dress." Misao said while tapping her foot.

"I'm planning on Iysau to fall for me,then I'll dump him.History has to repeat itself Mom. I have to avenge you from what Aoshi did to you!"

"Satchin......I am SHOCKED AND APPALLED at the things that are coming out of your mouth!Tell me you're just joking.And how did you find out about my past?" 

"No Mom ,I'm not joking. And geez Mom,you're forgetting that I'm here for a family background project."

"Ok.Satchin."Misao took a deep breath.

"What happened between me and his father is a thing of the past. We both have our own lives now. He has Iyasu and Reiko-san. While I have you and your father. For once Satchin, be selfish. You don't need to avenge me. I have gotten WAY over him.OK,why don't we settle on a compromise."

"Ok?I'm listening."

"You'll just make Iyasu jealous of other guys on Megumi's ball.Other than that you WON'T do anything. Promise me, Satchin."

"Sure Mom. Whatever you say."

"Now how about with find you a snazzy dress to make Iyasu's jaw drop?"

"Sounds fun."

With that Misao and her daughter went back inside the mall from the parking lot.

***************************************

6 p.m.

"Now,honey....You do realize that I have to go."

"Mom......even though Tokyo's only one train ride away.....I'm still going to miss you...."

"Aaaaaaaw honey........."

Misao hugged and kissed her daughter's forehead before going inside her Explorer.

"Now make sure you behave yourself,alright?"

"Sure Mom."

****************************************


	4. Till We Meet Again

As Misao drove away from her ancestral home. Instead of turning off at the crossroad in the highway, she took a left turn. When she found the exact spot she was looking for,she hit the brakes and calmly stepped out of her car.

The breeze was ever so slightly skimming the river's surface. Misao looked at the setting sun and sighed. It's been years since she last went to this place.Ever since that day...........that fateful day........

"Misao...we have to talk." 

"Aoshi?What for? And how could you abandon your wife when you barely got married for a week?" Misao asked him.

"This is not a joking matter Misao."

Misao can't help but notice the change in Aoshi's voice.It seemed as if the ice-coldness of it melted just for that moment.

"Misao....here me out. I could never love you. I am not man enough for you Misao."

"You ARE more than man enough for me.But what else could I do...you and Reiko-san already made a promise to Kami-sama that the two of you would be forever."

"Misao......We talked for hours,trying to figure it out,running out of things to say.Wish i could tell you i was going to stay.I know it's getting late.I don't want to have to say goodbye tonight .So 'till we meet again,maybe another place,another time, I don't know where.But I'll think of you,till then..'Till we meet again.I know we promised that we'd never be here.And we'd never come to this.We tried so hard and all else we could.But somehow we just missed.So now's the time--" 

Aoshi was cut off by the tears welling up in Misao's eyes.

" Misao, please don't cry.But WE'VE GOT TO LET IT GO. Because I--we both know why.We've been through this before.But I'll think of you,till then...'Till we meet again....."

Misao turned away to go,but Aoshi grabbed her elbow and gave her a fierce hug and brushing away her tears he said "This will be the last time I will defile a being like you Misao.You don't deserve to be with a man like me.Please...I beg you...allow me to walk you back home for the last time before you leave for Tokyo."

Misao was quiet on the walk back home. She wanted to burst into tears. But she maintained a stoic silence,which was very unusual for a genki girl like her. Before they reached her home, Misao turned and looked Aoshi straight in the eye.

"So this is it huh?"

"I guess so." Aoshi mumbled.

"Okashira Shinomori....I would like to thank you for all the lessons you had taught me when I was still a brash,young girl. They did prove to be very useful. But I'm sorry,regarding on what you mentioned earlier....I won't be bidding you goodbye and be adding 'till we meet again'. I will be bidding you goodbye. Goodbye for all time.I'll go to Tokyo and find out what fate holds for me there."


	5. The Old Okashira Resurfaces

2 days later...................

"Tadaima!" Satchin kicked off her shoes at the genkan. When no one replied, she shrugged as she dragged her backpack across the clean wooden floor. "Oh well, I guess no one's home yet."

The Oniwabashuu members now run a large franchise of stores of the Aoiya, including a branch at the nearby 5-star hotel. It keeps everyone busy,leaving Satchin to find out stuff about her family all alone.

The phone rang, It was Okon. Informing Satchin that they would all spend the night at the hotel branch of the Aoiya because of 3 weddings that are going to take place and they had to prepare the place.

Satchin shrugged as she put the phone down.

"Sugoi.I have the entire place to myself all night." she muttered as she headed to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich for herself. 

Once again the phone rang and Satchin let the machine answer the call.

"This message is for Satchin Seta.Satchin-san this is Iyasu Shinomori.I just wanted to know if you're still going to the Takani's ball with me on Saturday night.If it's not too much to ask, could you please call me back? And.....take care......"

Satchin shook her head before she bit into the chicken sandwich she made.

"Oh well......." she shrugged as she opened her Mac laptop and started organizing her rough draft. She still has two weeks left before going back to Tokyo.

************************************

After a few hours of laughing herself silly at the dumbest television programs, Satchin decided to continue working on her rough draft.

She hauled her heavy backpack, which she brought along everytime she goes to the local library to research on more family backgrounds,off the sofa and carried her laptop under her arm.

As Satchin sat down on her mother's old desk,which was facing the window, she opened the window and she couldn't help but look wistfully out at the full moon which was on the night sky,in between typing her rough draft.

"Just two more weeks mother........and I'm leaving Kyoto........" Satchin mumbled as she was typing the historical background of the house she was staying in.

It was around 3 in the morning when Satchin dozed off in front of her computer.

And through the open window,where he was sitting in a tree branch all night watching Misao's daughter work on her school paper, Aoshi Shinomori came in the room,opened a closet,got a blanket out and draped it over Satchin's shoulder. He can't help but look at what Misao's daughter was working so feverishly on, and chuckled low in his throat that she forgot to save it. He reached over and saved the entire document.

"Dearie......don't work yourself too hard......" he muttered to her sleeping form.

He was about to leave when he looked back at her. 

Nah, I can't leave her sitting in front of a radiation-saturated computer. And the way she's sleeping is going to be bad on her posture.You owe me one,Misao.

With that, Aoshi once again crossed the room and carried Satchin to her bed and tucked the comforter around her.

"Much better."

With a small, self-satisfied nod, Aoshi left the room through the window,perched again on the tree branch and guarded Satchin while she slept. 

"I sure do miss my good old days as a ninja......" he muttered to himself,

He didn't leave until he saw the sun's pink ray's break through the horizon, announcing the start of a brand new day.

Author's notes:

Gomen for the short short short chapters............I've been very busy with school stuff lately.............. *sighs plaintively* such is the delight of being a premed student......


	6. Untitled yet

Satchin opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her Kamui Shirou screensaver dancing   
across her computer.  
  
"Oh God.....I must have fallen asleep...." Satchin mumbled as she strode over to her laptop to  
turn it off. It was almost 10 in the morning when she woke up and the first thing Satchin did  
was go behind the silk panelled changing screen to change clothes. Now wrapped in a towel,she  
started checking her messages on her phone only to find the mundane quotes and the "how-do-  
you-dos".  
  
"Aaaaahhh....I'm going to take a hot bath....I've been under too much stress lately..." she  
mumbled while giving a small self-satisfied nod. Just as she was about to leave the room, her   
phone rang and it was one of her classmates in Tokyo.  
  
Yakking on the phone,she made her way to the traditional bathouse located at the back of the  
house.............  
  
*****************************************  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Iyasu Shinomori was knocking on the housegate of the Makimachi residence but no one seemed to be  
answering,he just wanted to make sure if Satchin was going to the Takani's ball with him on   
Saturday night.  
  
Feeling a bit guilty he called out "I'm coming in!" and pushed the gate open,then walked down  
the small garden path towards the door,he tried knocking again-but still no answer.He pushed the   
door open and saw that there were another pair of shoes in the genkan,so he assumed that   
someone's home.  
  
"Anybody home?" he called out again.Feeling very rude, he stepped on the platform that   
separated the foyer from the genkan.  
  
"Hello?!" he called out again and again. Just then he heard the squeal of a female somewhere  
at the back of the house.........  
  
*****************************************  
  
Satchin squealed as her friend on the other line told her about another girl from their school  
who eloped with their History professor.  
  
"Really Mai-chan?!" she gushed.  
  
"Hai!And you know what! They were living in one of those apartments downtown!" the person on the  
other line prattled on while Satchin was nodding earnestly at the juicy piece of gossip she's  
recieving.  
  
Just then the bathouse door burst open and a gasping Iyasu was at the door.  
  
They both stared at each other.  
  
Satchin's jaw dropped as she fell underneath the warm bath water,but her hand still held her   
cellphone above the waterline,as soon as she came up,she let out a huge shriek...  
  
"IYASU SHINOMORIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!! OUT!!!!! OUT!!!!" she was screaming while   
getting the wooden back scrubber that was perched on the shelf beside the tub and threw it   
in Iyasu's face.  
  
"ITAIIII!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING!!! OUCH!!! THAT HURT!" Iyasu was bowing in   
apology.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!! OH MY GOD! GET OUT!!!!"   
  
As soon as Iyasu closed the bathouse door, he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes he  
slowly broke out in a wide grin.  
  
"My dear boy Iyasu.....you have inherited your father's taste in women...." he muttered as he   
made his way down the foyer to be able to talk to her properly.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Satchin-chan! What happened?" Mai asked worriedly on the other line.  
  
"Oh god Mai...oh god...oh god..." Satchin was having trouble breathing as she tried to let what  
just happend sink in.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mai...the cutie I've been telling you about?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"He opened the door to the bathouse."  
  
"THE BATHOUSE?! Where YOU are TAKING A BATH,like,RIGHT NOW?!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh god...Satchin..."  
  
"Hey Mai..." Satchin suddenly smiled mischievously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a good thing I wax my legs regularly...and I visit the spa often with my mom and finally  
those bikini waxes are worth the pain.... HEHEHEHEHE."   
  
"So what would you do now?" Mai asked again.  
  
"I think I chased him out." Satchin mumbled as she soaked in the luxurious lavander bubble bath  
her mom bought her from Tokyo.  
  
"Satchin,how far does that guy live from your house?"  
  
"Hm? Maybe 15 minutes away from our house."  
  
"I think he's visiting you Satchin...girlfriend, I believe you better finish your bath and go  
see to that cutie!Bye!" with that Mai hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh gooooooooooooooooooooood...." Satchin mumbled morosely.........  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Gomen for the very long update....I have been quite busy for the summer and now that school's in  
I've gotten much busier since I have shifted to another premed course..but that's a different   
thing altogether.  
  
I'm going to be writing new chapters every Saturdays only...cuz hell,school is hard.... 


	7. coffee sounds great

Satchin towelled herself off and slipped on her favorite silken robe. "What will I tell him   
after what just happened?" she mumbled to her reflection in the foggy mirror.Taking a few deep  
breaths, she opened the bathouse door and padded to the recieving area.  
  
Meanwhile, Iyasu has been pacing back and forth on the floor wondering what to say after that incident  
in the bathouse, though he still can't get the vision of her legs out of his head.He stifled a nosebleed and tried to get the image of   
Satchin clad in bubbles out of his head.  
  
"Concentrate..." he mumbled to himself as he restlessly paced back and forth.  
  
You little hentai...., there was that annoying voice inside of his head again.  
  
"Oh shut up." he muttered in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Mind telling me why you're here again?" a sharp voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"I...um...." he mumbled looking at his toes.  
  
"Hey, dude. I'm dressed now. See?" Satchin said in an irritated tone.  
  
He cautiously peeked at her to see if she's telling the truth. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing her in the state of undress again, hold that thought...that's another topic altogether.  
  
He breathed a great sigh of relief when he saw that she was clad in a robe and it reached to her toes and covered her completely.  
BUT, the thought that she is STILL naked underneath all that fabric somewhat made him feel slightly flustered.  
  
"So....why are you here again?" she asked again.  
  
Geez the way this guy stares at me gives me the creeps! You would think that he could see right through my clothes, she thought as she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for him to answer.  
  
"I...uh...wanted to confirm if you're uh.....well...." Iyasu stuttered.  
  
"You wanted to what? Listen buddy, I still have to go over to the library to do some research. I didn't exactly go here on vacation you know." Satchin snapped.  
  
"You're going to the library? I'll accompany you there! I mean, if you don't mind..."   
  
"If I can recall, that's not the reason you came over here." she pointed out.  
  
"Uh yeah! I just wanted to confirm if, you know, you would still go to the Takani's ball with me on Saturday...." with that he shifted on his feet uncomfortable and stared on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he'd seen on his whole life.  
  
"You came all the way here just to ask me that, when you could have asked me on the phone?! This is unbelievable!!! No one has ever done that for me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So..." he left his statement hanging.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you!Sheesh..." she mumbled.  
  
"Uh...Satchin....if you don't mind, can I accompany you wherever you are going today?" he asked her.  
  
"Are you sure you'd want to go with me to the town library?! You might get bored..."she said hesitatingly.  
  
"I won't!" he said quickly.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look, then she grunted. "Alright....don't blame me if you would really get bored.I'll be right back, I'll just get dressed." before turning around and going upstairs to her room.  
  
As soon as she disappeared, Iyasu immediately took out his phone and called up Makoto Sagara.  
  
"Makoto here..." a sleepy voice mumbled.  
  
"Makoto! Help!" Iyasu whispered in a frantic voice.  
  
"What do you want Iyasu...Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Makoto said with a loud yawn.  
  
"It's nearly 11 in the morning you dog. Help, Satchin said yes to me and she even allowed me to accompany her to the library! I don't know what to do!!!" Iyasu said while looking over at his shoulder.  
  
"Wow..how exciting...the library. So since when did you become Mr.Library Science, huh Shinomori?" with that Makoto giggled.  
  
"Dude, that giggle is SCARY! I've never heard such a nasty sound in my entire life! C'mon a little help here?" Iyasu asked, getting more panicked by the minute.  
  
"Relax....just insist on carrying her things for her,and you DID bring your car with you,right?" Makoto asked him.  
  
"Duh, of course." Iyasu said sarcastically.  
  
"Open the car door for her, just open every door you guys would go through. And theen....hmmm...after she's done with her research thing...go treat her for some coffee then go for a drive...and you take it from there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Iyasu asked him.  
  
"Whatever man. Take it or leave it."  
  
Iyasu heard muffled footsteps on the staircase and hung up on Makoto.  
  
********************************************  
  
Meawhile....  
  
"What the *bleep* was that about!? Fine Iyasu....some kind of a friend you are...waking me up before noon..." with that Iyasu rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"Ouch." he muttered, running his hand through his floppy hair.  
  
After a good shower, and nearly emptying the huge bottle of gel that he and his dad share, Makoto felt more like himself with his hair up on their usual spikes. He grabbed the keys to his car and ran out to the garage.  
  
His parents and his sister were having an early lunch in the ornate dining room when he passed them.  
  
"Makoto-chan....you haven't been playing with the hair gel again haven't you son? And where are you going off again? Have some lunch first, son." Megumi said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Don't start mother. I'm off to pick up Kenji. We need to go to the library, immediately." he said in an offhand tone.  
  
"The library?! I thought you boys are on school break?" Megumi asked, her brow furrowed in question.  
  
" 'Kassan...we, um, need to support Iyasu on something...." he faltered.  
  
"But-" Megumi was cut off by her son.  
  
" I really have to go 'Kassan, ja!" with that Makoto kissed his mother's cheek.  
  
Before Megumi could say another word, all the family heard was the front door slamming and the loud skidding of tires as Makoto's Ferrari sped out of the garage.  
  
"How could they go to the library when it's school break!?" she asked her husband, who was busy cutting up steak.  
  
"Aaah...there's no need to worry about your son, Megumi. Boys will be boys..." Sano said while passing the bowl of mashed potatoes to his daughter.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
Iyasu is nearly bored to tears while he and Satchin sat in one of the huge tables in the town library. He could hear the soft tapping of the keys on her laptop which she brought along. He stared pensively out of the window, when he heard her shuffle for something on her bag.  
  
"Whew, I thought I forgot to bring it." she mumbled.  
  
"Bring what?" He asked.  
  
"My glasses." Satchin replied as she put them on. Iyasu didn't notice that his mouth was hanging open as he watched her put her cat-eye shaped glasses.  
  
"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Would you like me to get you some coffee?" he asked her.  
  
"Coffee sounds nice. Thanks." she mumbled as she went back to her work.  
  
Iyasu passed some shelves on his way to the vending machine that sold coffee, when he was pulled in one of them.  
  
"What the-" a hand was clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Surprise surprise." Makoto said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Makoto." Iyasu said drolly.  
  
"What brings you here?" Kenji asked his friend.  
  
"The question is what brings YOU here." Iyasu asked them, pointedly looking at Makoto, his eyes blazing.  
  
"He's on a date." Makoto answered cheekily.  
  
"Oh shut up Makoto. Why are you such a sucker for gossip?" Iyasu said in a tired tone.  
  
"So?" Kenji and Makoto asked him.  
  
"What do you mean by 'so'?"  
  
"Some updates man...."Kenji asked him.  
  
"Well, I'm about to buy her some coffee, courtesy of that vendo machine. Now get out of my way." Iyasu said.  
  
"Hey." a voice said from behind them, the three of them jumped up in surprise.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Satchin asked Kenji and Makoto.  
  
"Uh...nothing..." they replied off-handedly.  
  
Yeah right, Iyasu said to himself.  
  
"Hey Iyasu, you still owe me that coffee..." Satchin said with a smile.  
  
Iyasu's world seemed a whole lot brighter afterwards. But not for long because Makoto and Kenji decided to tag along with them to Starbucks, but they had the gall not to sit on the same table with them. Actually Kenji pulled Makoto to another table.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Well, I made it a little longer this time. I'm on semestral break from school and I hope I'll get it done this sembreak.  
  
Thanks to those who had reviewed. I appreciate it. Really.  
  
Smile smile!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: NIGHT OF THE BALL...  
  
standard disclaimer: i do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin AND L Arc En Ciel. Meanwhile, Iyasu, Mihoko, Makoto and Maiko are my own characters.  
  
"Hai Mrs. Sagara, I will be there tonight." Satchin covered the telephone's mouthpiece for a while and whispered loudly to Mihoko to just go upstairs to the room she was using.  
  
"Satchin, dear. I assume you have a date tonight?" Megumi said, her fox ears popping out.  
  
Sanosuke watched his wife pick on Misao's daughter over the phone and merely shook his head. Some things never change.  
  
"Um...it's not a date-date,you know. We're just going there as... friends." Satchin stumbled over the words and felt her face flush. She could still Iyasu's kiss on her lips the night he took her home from the library.  
  
"Friends? Friends are nice. Well, I'll see you and Mihoko here tonight alright dear?" Megumi said then hung up the phone after a few more words with Satchin.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." Megumi chuckled as she sat on Sano's desk. They were in Sanosuke's study, finalizing last minute details for that night's ball. It is actually a client call for Sanosuke's business, but he always made a point to invite the friends of his children along so that they won't get bored interacting with adults.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi and his son Iyasu were at a tuxedo shop buying Iyasu an outfit for that night.  
  
"Otoussan?" Iyasu asked from behind the changing area.  
  
"Hai Iyasu?" Aoshi asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Do you think I'll look good for Satchin tonight? You'd attend the party with me, ne?" his son asked.  
  
"Of course Iyasu, I'm sure Satchin will find you very fetching tonight and yes I will attend, I plan to invest in Sano's new venture in textile and machinery." Aoshi answered with a small smile to himself.  
  
Teenagers..he thought.  
  
Iyasu got out of the changing area in his new tuxedo and when Aoshi looked up at his son his brows were slightly raised.  
  
"Why, am I looking at the Mirror of Erised* or have I gotten younger?" he asked his son with a small smile.  
  
"Why Sir Shinomori, your son really takes after you." the store's proprietor gushed.  
  
"We will be taking this one Retsu-san." Aoshi said, while handing his credit card over.  
  
As they made their way home, Aoshi can't help asking his son as they waited for the light to turn green.  
  
"Iyasu."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why do you seem nervous? It's not like this is your first ball, you have attended many parties with other beautiful young ladies before. What makes this one so special?" he asked.  
  
" 'Toussan....I've fallen for Satchin already." Iyasu confessed.  
  
"Have you kissed her already?" Aoshi asked, grinning evilly inside.  
  
" 'Toussan!!!" Iyasu exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"Come on, just between us boys..."Aoshi goaded his son.  
  
"Um...hai...I already did. Demo...we haven't seen each other since that kiss. That's why I'm confused." he confided.  
  
Aoshi shifted gears and stepped on the gas. "It's perfectly normal Iyasu. You know, I find Satchin a very conservative girl, considering that she is a city girl. Maybe she's just shy."  
  
Aoshi made a quick turn left.  
  
"Matte, 'Toussan...this isn't the way home..." Iyasu said to his father.  
  
"I know. Let's make one quick stop before going home shall we?" Aoshi said to his son.  
  
Iyasu looked at the building they were parked in front of.  
  
"A flower shop?" he asked his father.  
  
Aoshi shook his head hopelessly and sighed.  
  
"You stay here in the car, let me handle this one."  
  
After half an hour Aoshi came out of the shop and handed something to his son.  
  
"What's this for?" Iyasu asked his father.  
  
"You give that to Satchin tonight when you pick her up at home."Aoshi instructed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mihoko plopped down on Satchin's bed.  
  
"Ne Satchin which of these shoes should I wear tonight? Kenji-niisan is of no help in helping me decide." she asked Satchin.  
  
Satchin was perched on the windowsill and was absentmindedly thinking of what would happen tonight. The feeling of jittery anticipation was unlike anything she had felt her entire life.  
  
"Yoohoo...earth to Satchin...hello.." Mihoko waved her hand in front of Satchin's face.  
  
"Oh..um...you should wear the stilletos. I'm also wearing mine tonight. heheh." Satchin said in a flustered tone.  
  
Mihoko crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow quizically at her friend.  
  
"Come on girlfriend. Spill." she said.  
  
"We kissed....." Satchin whispered with a goofy smile.  
  
"WHAAAAT?! IYASU SHINOMORI KISSED YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mihoko exclaimed in a very Kaorou-like manner.  
  
"Geezus Mihoko...not so loud..." Satchin muttered with her head in her hands.  
  
"I never thought a heart of ice could beat.So...what was it like?" Mihoko asked curiously.  
  
"I felt like I was flying...and melting into his arms..." she answered with stars in her eyes.  
  
Mihoko shook her head. "Come on girl, it's time to prepare for the party."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Six in the evening came and the girls were nearly ready.Okon helped them with their hair.  
  
"Okon-san?" Satchin asked the older woman.  
  
"Yes Satchin?"  
  
"Would you mind fixing the room when we leave? It's messy..."she asked in an embarrased tone.  
  
"Not at all Satchin." Okon smiled at Satchin's reflection fondly.  
  
"Ne Mihoko..." Okon asked Kenshin's daughter.  
  
"Haiiiii?" she replied.  
  
"You're already pretty, I'm sure every man's jaw at the party will drop.So stop checking out your reflection in the mirror!"Okon exclaimed.  
  
"Okon-san? You think my dress is bare enough on top?" Mihoko asked Okon worriedly.  
  
"If it were any barer, I swear your father will immediately send you home." Okon chuckled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenji and Iyasu came together to pick up the girls.As usual, they had to wait for a while.  
  
Mihoko came down first.  
  
"Konbanwa Oniisan...Iyasu-san.."she said with a shy smile.  
  
"Mihoko...don't you think your dress is a bit revealing?" Kenji asked his imoto.  
  
"No it's not..."she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.  
  
"Gomen to keep you waiting..." Satchin called out as she descended from the stairs.  
  
Iyasu gulped audibly as he watched her move.  
  
"Hello Kenji-san...Iyasu..."she smiled up at him, Iyasu swore the room got brighter.  
  
"Satchin....you look stunning....here...flowers for a beautiful lady..." he handed her the bouquet of flowers his father purchased earlier.  
  
"Domo...." with that she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Matte...uh....Omasu-san? Could you kindly put these lovely flowers in a vase and put it on my bedside?" Satchin asked.  
  
"No problem...."  
  
"Ne minna...we should be going...."Kenji said, opening the door for the ladies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The party was in full swing as the guests mingled with each other in the huge ballroom located at the basement of the Sagara's home. L Arc En Ciel was even hired to provide music for the party.  
  
Maiko, Mihoko and Satchin stayed together all throughout the party.But Iyasu never left Satchin's side either, except when Kenji and Makoto pulled him aside to talk, Satchin never saw him since then.  
  
At one point that night, Satchin decided to go out to the balcony for some air. As she opened the door, she saw a girl kissing Iyasu. Iyasu opened his eyes and saw her looking at them.  
  
"Satchin..."he started.  
  
"Why hello. I'm sorry to have disturbed you guys." she said in a casual tone, keeping her emotions in check, determined not to make a fool out of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I believe we haven't met yet. Watashi wa Seta Satchin desu. Anata no namae,ne?" she asked the girl Iyasu was kissing.  
  
"Hanabishi Michiko desu." the girl smiled shyly at Satchin.  
  
"Well...I'd best leave you guys alone. Ja." she smiled one last time at them.  
  
"Maiko....where are your parents?" Satchin asked Maiko.  
  
"Over the punch bowl. Why?" Maiko asked her while pointing to their general direction.  
  
"I have to go home. Suddenly I don't feel well, I think I'm having an asthma attack." she said in a hurried tone then left them to make her way to the hosts.  
  
"Mr.and Mrs. Sagara. I'm sorry but I have to get home immediately." she said in a controlled voice to the couple, but she was clenching her shawl in her hands very tightly.  
  
"So soon dear? Sano, please get your son to drive Satchin-chan home." Megumi asked her husband.  
  
"Ok. Are you sure you're alright my dear?"Sano asked Satchin.  
  
"Hai. Hai." a tear trickled from her left eye, and she wiped it furiously.  
  
"Come dear...." Megumi ushered her upstairs to the study.  
  
"Sit down." she gestured to the couch as she proceeded to close the door.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mrs. Sagara....I didn't mean to make a scene..." Satchin said, unable to control her sobs.  
  
"You didn't make a scene Satchin-chan. Did anyone give you a hard time?" Megumi asked her gently.  
  
"No...it's just that...."Satchin started sniffling again. Megumi stood up and got a box of Kleenex from the cabinet, when she heard Satchin fiddling for something in her evening bag.Satching took out her cellphone and pressed her father's number which was on speed dial.  
  
"Hello Daddy?" she said sniffling.  
  
"No..no I'm not alright....Daddy, is it possible if you could fetch me here tomorrow morning? Alright what time? Ok...I'll be ready with my things by then...no Daddy...I'm already done with my project. I'm sure I've got enough here.Ok Daddy...I'll wait tomorrow....."  
  
Megumi handed her the box of tissues when a knock was on the door. She opened it and saw her son Makoto with Sanosuke.  
  
"Are you ready Satchin?" Sano asked her.  
  
"Hai. Thank you for taking the trouble, Mr.and Mrs. Sagara...I really appreciate it..." she said as she gathered her things.  
  
Megumi and Sano walked them downstairs. Megumi saw Iyasu and his father together at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them.  
  
"What happened?" Aoshi asked Megumi when he saw Misao's daughter crying.  
  
Satchin bowed politely at Aoshi.  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai Mr.Shinomori." she muttered, then quickly walked away as Makoto and Sanosuke held her elbow and guided her outside.  
  
"Matte Satchin!" Iyasu called out.  
  
Satchin stopped in her tracks and looked at him with tear-streaked eyes.  
  
"Sayonara Shinomori Iyasu." then she continued walking out of the house with the Sagara men.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*in case you haven't read Harry Potter, it is the mirror that shows you your heart's deepest, most desperate desires 


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's go Makoto...get me out of here." Satchin whispered.  
  
Makoto sped out of the estate, but to Satchin's curiosity, wondered why he took a left turn and headed uphill to an area that overlooks the city. He turned the engine off and faced her.  
  
"What happened.Did someone harrass you at the party?" he asked her in a hard tone.  
  
Satchin looked down at her hands and shook her head.  
  
"It's not that Makoto..." she muttered.  
  
"Well then what is?" Makoto asked again.  
  
"You know about Iyasu and I, ne? That we both have feelings for each other but there's nothing official yet?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I saw him kissing another girl at the party Makoto, I walked in on them."  
  
Makoto shook his head.  
  
"Forget about him already, Satchin. He's not worth it. Come here." he said and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Now...now..don't cry...pretty ladies are not meant to cry for scum like him...I should have known..." Makoto said as he gently wiped the dried up tears at the corners of Satchin's eyes.  
  
"Arigato Makoto..I feel better now. But I want you to be the first one to know. I called up my Daddy this evening while I was upstairs with your mom. I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow. I don't see what's the point of staying here, besides I'm already done with my project. So...I would like to thank you for the friendship Makoto. You and your sister's. Just pass the message to Kenji and Mihoko, can you?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course." he said as he revved up the engine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you for taking me home Makoto."Satchin said as they came to a stop at her mother's house.  
  
"Anything for a friend..." Makoto replied with a smile.  
  
Satchin gave him a quick hug before she stepped out of the car and walked to the open gates. Okon and the others were waiting at the door, Megumi had given them a call about what happened and they were all worried that the same thing was happening to Misao's daughter.  
  
"I'm tired. I want to rest now. Let's talk about this tomorrow.By the way, Daddy will fetch me tomorrow after lunch. Goodnight everyone." she said in a tired tone before anyone could question her.  
  
After changing clothes, she started packing her things, despite of what she did, sleep did not come to her. Opening her bag, she took out a pack of cigarettes that she had, surprisingly, haven't touched ever since she got to Kyoto. Heading outside, she sat at the elevated part of the house and started puffing out smoke. Picking up her cellphone, she dialled her best friend Mai's number.  
  
"Hi Satchin..."  
  
"Mai?! You're still awake?!" she said incredulously.  
  
"Duh. Of course. What made you call at this hour? Is somethign wrong?"  
  
Satchin immediately burst into tears. "Oh Mai...I thought he was the one..."  
  
Pouring her heart out at her best friend at three in the morning, she occassionally stopped sniffling to take a drag at her cigarette.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unknown to Satchin, Aoshi was watching her from the trees.  
  
"Tsk tsk...my dear....you better stop smoking those cigarettes...." he muttered to himself.  
  
When he decided that he had seen enough, he stepped down from the tree and made his way home by jumping through the rooftops.  
  
When he came home, he found his son sleeping restlessly in his room. Aoshi decided to talk to him in the morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dining room of the Shinomori's  
  
"Reiko?" Aoshi asked his wife.  
  
"Yes anata?"  
  
"Would you mind if I have a word with your son in private? Would you mind us leaving you alone?" he asked her.  
  
"Not at all." she said with a smile.  
  
Iyasu stood up and followed his father out of the dining room and into his study.  
  
"Sit down Iyasu." Aoshi muttered.  
  
"What was that about last night Iyasu? I thought you loved Satchin?" Aoshi asked his son.  
  
"I know what it is all about Otoussan. Satchin walked in on me and Michiko Hanabishi, Michiko was still coming on to me and she started kissing me. That was the only thing that happened." Iyasu explained.  
  
Before Aoshi could say another word, the phone rang, after some conversation with the person on the other end of the line, he wordlessly handed it to his son then left the room.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Iyasu said over the mouthpiece.  
  
"It's me, Makoto. Iyasu, I have good news for you. Satchin is leaving town around 1 in the afternoon. Her father is picking her up to head back to Tokyo." Makoto said in a terse tone.  
  
"What's so good about that news, baka?" Iyasu shot back.  
  
"You really are a shithead, ne Iyasu? Shouldn't you be happy to go back to your woman? You know the one Satchin saw you kissing last night."  
  
"Jerk off Makoto. Michiko was kissing me, it's not the other way around." Iyasu said.  
  
"Sure. Whatever Shinomori. Ja ne." with that Makoto hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1 p.m.  
  
Kenshin, Sano sat with their families in the recieving room of the Makimachi residence, waiting with Soujiro for his daughter to finish last- minute packing.  
  
"I'm ready Daddy." Satchin said with a smile as she hoisted up her backpack on her shoulder, Soujiro noticed his daughter carrying a box with her laptop.  
  
"Honey, I don't remember you bringing a box with you when you left Tokyo.What's that?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh this Daddy? It's just some stuff...you know.. hehe." she shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well...we'd better get going now...we wouldn't want to be stuck in the rush hour traffic when we get back to Tokyo. Besides Satchin-chan has to go back to school tomorrow, ne baby?" he squeezed his daughter teasingly.  
  
"Da-aaad! Not in front of them!" Satchin burst out, blushing.  
  
"Ne, Satchin-chan...my family wanted you to have this as a going-away gift...please accept it de gozaru." Kenshin held out a box.  
  
Satchin accepted it and when she opened it, it was a lovely pair of hairsticks, she bowed gratefully.  
  
"Domo arigato Kenshin-san." she said.  
  
After the handing out of presents, Satchin and Soujiro made their way outside to the waiting Ford Explorer.  
  
Maiko gently nudged Satchin and jerked her head across the street, Satchin followed her gaze and saw Aoshi and Iyasu looking at them across the street.  
  
"Satchin! Come on! Let's go.." Soujiro's voice trailed off and also saw Aoshi and his son across the street.  
  
"Let's go." he repeated more firmly as he glared at them.  
  
Satchin followed her father and sat on the passenger's seat. She looked through the transparent glass of the vehicle and saw Iyasu still looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok that's that for now.......I've been hit by writer's block...guys please review and I'm running a poll on how should I end this one.  
  
Should I:  
  
A. Make Iyasu follow Satchin to Tokyo  
  
B. Let them both just get on with their lives  
  
to Filipino readers, since I can't go online that often these days please text me at this number: +63916 5856829  
  
I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP PEEPS! 


	10. Weed and Beer

Satchin Seta walked into a Starbucks branch in Tokyo, she headed to the counter first to order and pay for a cup of coffee. It had been a very cold day today and she really needed a tall cup of brewed coffee to unwind. She headed to one of the tables located outside and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were not that many people around, not at three in the afternoon. As she took out the pack of cigarettes from her purse, and as she was lighting up her order was handed to her by the male barista.  
  
"Domo." she muttered before taking in a deep puff and looked away to start people watching.  
  
It had been two months since she left Kyoto, but still Iyasu Shinomori won't leave her mind. It was especially hard on her when she turned her paper in for her Sociology class. She also moved out of her house and was staying in a condo unit that her father purchased for her, so living alone also brings some haunting memories back. She took out her palm pilot and looked at the things she had to do after school.  
  
She still had to go to the grocery, her kitchen cupboards have been lonely the past three weeks since she usually ate dinner outside with her friends, plus with schoolwork piling up on her, it wasn't easy to do house chores.Her parents insisted that they get her a housekeeper who would come in thrice a week to do the laundry and clean up her place but she declined, deciding that it's about time she do things herself. She finished her coffee, and got into her BMW and drove to the grocery near her place.  
  
As she made her way around with the pushcart, and as she mentally cursed because she forgot to buy some coffee when she was at Starbucks a while ago. While she was choosing which coffee was decent enough in the powdered drinks aisle, she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"Satchin-san?" She turned around and got the shock of her life when she saw Aoshi Shinomori with his son Iyasu standing behind her. "A-- anou...konnichiwa..Aoshi-san...Iyasu-san.." she bowed lightly, mentally cringing.  
  
"Doing groceries for your mother?" Aoshi asked her in a conversational tone. "Iie. These are for my place. I moved out of our home a month ago, I live alone now."she said politely. "Sou desu.." Aoshi muttered. "Mr. Shinomori, if it's not impolite to ask, what are you doing here in Tokyo?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm here for work, see I work at the Stock Exchange. I decided to bring my son along with me." Aoshi explained. Satchin's cellphone rang , it was Mai.  
  
"Sumimasen." She mumbled as she pushed her cart quite apart from theirs and spoke into the phone. Iyasu was looking at her while she spoke to her caller. She was nodding earnestly and mumbling, he tried to catch what she was saying and all he could hear was her "uh huhs". "I'm at the grocery right now. I'll just drop these things by my place and then I'll go there as soon as I can." She pressed a button on her phone and put it back in her purse. "Mr. Shinomori.I'm afraid I can't chat long.that was my classmate.something went wrong in our paper and I have to." "Go ahead dear.it was nice seeing you again." Aoshi said with an understanding look Aoshi and his son watched her go and when she's out of earshot, he turned to his son. "At a loss for words, Iyasu?" he asked him. Iyasu merely hung his head while he and his father made their way around the store.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Satchin sat in traffic, when she decided to call Mai to explain what had happened earlier. "Geezus Satchin. What was that about a while ago? All I could hear from you was "uh huh", all I asked was that if you could join me and the girls tonight." Mai said in an exasperated tone. "Mai. Aoshi Shinomori and his son were in the grocery. They were talking to me. I had to get away from there. Don't worry I'll meet you guys later, usual place?" she asked. "Yeah." "Listen Mai, I gotta go. The light turned green already." "Alright you drive carefully."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
10 p.m.  
  
Iyasu checked his reflection in the mirror as he was preparing to go out to go bar-hopping. "Maybe I'd meet some gorgeous woman tonight and forget about that girl."he thought with gritted teeth. He stepped out into the living room and as usual his father is nowhere to be found because he has a staff meeting at the Stock Exchange. He quickly scrawled a note telling that he went out and not to wait up for him.  
  
10:40 p.m.  
  
Satchin laughed loudly at a joke her friend Mai was telling. She inhaled deeply from the cigarette she has in her hand and puffed before taking a sip of her drink. Mai looked at her worriedly. "Satchin.please don't drink too much..that's your third glass already."  
  
"I'm still alright M-Mai- chan.heehee." Satchin said in a somewhat slurred voice. Mai snatched the glass out of her friend's grip. "Heey!" Satchin protested. Just then the band who would perform went up on stage and started playing. "God! Don't you just love this song by L'Arc?" Sakura yelled over the loud music. Satchin grinned back as she tried to keep pace with the crowd's dancing. Her eyes riveted on stage and lingered on Hyde, the vocalist. God.he's really such a fine specimen.she thought. Just then she remembered that L Arc En Ciel was also hired by the Shinomori family during that night's party.  
  
"Sakura!" she called out to her friend. "Hai Satchin?" "Pass the weed."Satchin said holding out her hand. Sakura passed her the light-blue joint and Satchin took a deep puff of the drug. Yeah.she thought.  
  
11 p.m.  
  
Iyasu walked in on this club that has his favorite band, L Arc En Ciel performing. He was glad that the show had just started and he tried to elbow his way into the crowd that is consisted of wild thrashing bodies dancing along to the music.  
  
Causes stain.. Stay away.  
  
He started singing along with the crowd, god he just loved this song. Just then someone smacked his arm in a playful manner, it may be done in a playful way but it sure did hurt. He squinted in the darkened dance floor who did that to him and saw a girl who somewhat looked famillar to him.  
  
"Iyasuuuu!!! Whattup dude?!" the girl said in a really loud voice, but it's not like the people around them would care. He looked at her again and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
It was Satchin and she was drunk.  
  
1:00 a.m.  
  
Iyasu made his way out of the club. He thought of the various times he saw Satchin that night. Satchin ordering glass after glass of liquor from the bartender. Satchin chatting up practically every man in the party. Some loud voices broke into his reverie. He saw five girls in the parking lot arguing near a parked BMW. He was about to forget about it when he heard the name "Satchin" and the phrase "you have to allow one of us to drive you home." He immediately made his way over.  
  
"Anou.sumimasen."he said in a really low voice. "IYASUUUU!!!!" Satchin drawled and flung her arms around his neck. "Are you Iyasu Shinomori?! The guy she was talking about?!" Mai asked him.  
  
"Hai..if you wouldn't mind maybe I should drive her home."Iyasu asked the other girl. "Oh alright.but please.can you do me a favor?" Mai asked him. "What is it?" he asked her. "You have to call me at home when you get her home. You can leave her in the couch or whatever. And I'll go there in the morning to go check on her. She lives in the 24th floor room 2488 of Hirohito Towers. Here are her keys.." Mai handed him a set of keys along with a sheet of paper with her phone number.  
  
Iyasu tried to balance Satchin whose arm was slung over his shoulders, another friend of Satchin's opened the passenger door for her. Iyasu nodded his thanks at her. He got into the driver's seat, put the seatbelt over her before putting his own on and drove off.  
  
***************  
  
"24th floor.here we go.ooff! This girl is heavy.goddammit.." Iyasu muttered as he tried to get out of the elevator. He then made his way down the carpeted hall with Satchin practically dangling from him.  
  
"2486..2487..aah here we go.2488.." he mumbled as he fished the swipe key from his leather jacket's pocket. He entered the room which, thankfully, had the lights left on. He took his shoes off in the genkan and carried her bodily over to the couch.  
  
"Phone..phone." he mumbled again. He finally located the cordless one on the kitchen counter and he immediately dialled Mai's number. "It's me." He said. "Iyasu-san! Did you get her home safe?" Mai asked, worry evident in her voice. "Hai. I did." "I should have kept an eye on her more tonight. I didn't know Sakura gave her weed!" Satchin's best friend said in a panicking tone.  
  
"Weed? As in drugs?" he asked her. "Yes."  
  
"Sou desu.Mai-san. I think I'll stay the night here to keep an eye on her. I also noticed she's running a temperature."  
  
"Oh domo arigato Iyasu-san!"  
  
********  
  
DUN.DUN DUUUUUUN!!!! HAHaHA. To be continued in the next chapter.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing except a meager amount of allowance and my own characters. Warning for some language that might offend some people.  
  
Iyasu sat on the comfy beanbag in Satchin's room, just in case, he turned the small lamp on. He squinted at this image of her lying in bed, hair disheveled and her make up smeared. He jumped up when his phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" he whispered into the reciever.  
  
"Iyasu! Doko desu ka?" Iyasu gulped. It was his father and from the tone of his voice, Aoshi Shinomori sounded like he was very irritated.  
  
"Anou...Otoussan..Watashi wa koko de Satchin-san no apato." he explained.  
  
"Nani?! What happened?" Aoshi asked,still wondering why on earth did his son end up at the apartment of Misao's daughter.  
  
Iyasu explained everything that happened,but left out Satchin's experiment with weed. "Anou...'toussan...should i change her clothes? She seems to be running a slight fever..." he muttered.  
  
"Iyasu. Don't do anything stupid." Aoshi reprimanded his son, not wanting him to be in a compromising situation.  
  
"I am not planning to do anything stupid,'Toussan.."he wheedled.  
  
"May I remind you that you're no longer a little boy Iyasu so don't use that tone with me."  
  
"Hai. Hai 'Toussan.But she's already shivering with her fever, and her skin is so pale you could almost see it glow.You know me 'Toussan.I'm not that kind of man, you taught me not to, ne?" Iyasu said in a soft voice.  
  
"Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't go committing stupid mistakes Iyasu. I expect you to go home when her friend comes over there in the morning." Aoshi said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Hai 'Toussan. Sa.oyasumi nasai." He hung up.  
  
You can do it Iyasu.you the man. he thought as he approached Satchin's sleeping form as if he's headed for the gallows.  
  
"Gomen nasai Satchin-chan.but I have to get you out of these clothes or else that fever you got from your little party will get worse."he said softly to her sleeping form.  
  
Ok.let's start with her feet shall we, Iyasu? He cringed at that little voice in his head. He sweeped his eyes all over her body that was sprawled all over her bed. He made a move for her knee-length stilleto boots and unzipped them.  
  
"God how can she drive,let alone walk in these things?!" he muttered softly as he set them neatly beside her closet.  
  
He took her jacket off with no trouble at all.except he now has to take her flimsy top that she wore under the stylish coat, and even though he didn't want to think of it.does he have to take her underwear off too?  
  
"Okay.how do these things open?" he muttered. Good thing the top she was wearing is held up by a strange assortment of strings. Sighing loudly, he wondered how long it took to get her ready earlier that night. As he took her blouse off, he expected to see her brassiere, well he's not really that ignorant since he has a mother after all, and he has a slight idea on what kind of gear women wear under their clothes. What he doesn't understand though is, WHY they cost so damn expensive.  
  
Back to the task at hand, he breathed a sigh of relief as the last knot of strings gave way under his fingers. He pulled the top off of Satchin's torso and got a huge shock when he saw that she wasn't wearing any brassiere or any stitch of garment at all underneath!  
  
"Any man would probably have taken advantage of you by now.but I love you and respect you too much to do that, even if it's very very easy to succumb to my hormones right now." Iyasu said softly as he cupped her face and quickly covered her top with a blanket.  
  
He easily got her velvet skirt off, when he decided to be on the safe side and hunt for pajamas she could wear. He covered her entire body with the blanket and opened her closet. Finding her a pair of pajamas wasn't really that hard, her closet was organized by what kind for every occasion. Her sleepwear was neatly folded in rows underneath the clothes that are in hangers. He picked what he thought was the cutest one, a pair of authentic Chinese silk pajamas, probably a gift from her parents during one of their trips abroad.  
  
Iyasu quickly put Satchin in a pair of pajamas as he found a washcloth in the bathroom and fetched a bowl of cold water from the fridge. He squeezed the excess water from the cloth and placed it on her forehead. Iyasu sighed. It's going to be a long night.. 


End file.
